Hold on to your dreams
by jojoangel01
Summary: Heiji and Kazuha Volume 3! Its the END of my trilogy! Finally it's wedding day my dears, everything is all romantic and sweet. Poor Conan's sad though, seeing Ran alone without Shinichi...Heiji plays big brother, kawaii! M for the wedding night. Enjoy!


**Hold on to your dreams**  
  
_by jojo_

* * *

"Chirp, chirp, chirp!"  
  
-.........-  
  
"Chirp, chiiirpp, chiiiiiirp, chirp!"   
  
He moaned as the birds outside of the window started tho sing their songs. They stopped and he sighed, cuddling deeper into the warm and comfortable bed, unconsciously holding on to what he had been holding close all night.  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep again, he could hear them return.  
  
"Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp, chiiiirrppppppppppp, chirrppchiii!"  
  
Groaning slightly, he asked himself if these damn thingies did that on purpose, just to annoy him. He burried his head under the blanket, unsuccessfully and as they returned, louder than before, he slowly opened his eyes, giving up the idea of going back to dreamland.  
  
Opening his eyes, he became aware of where he was, his smile wondering if dreamland was really so great compared to this and he found: No comparison at all!! This was way better, he decided and layed his head on the warm shoulder of the person he was still holding in his arms.  
  
Not being able to help himself or resist this soft, tender skin that was laying in front of him, open like an invitation, he leaned in and kissed her shoulder gently.  
  
How much he loved doing that! He could do that every day, and every night, forever and still not get quite enough of her. There was nothing on earth this delicious to him than that.  
  
She squirmed slightly but did not wake up. He did it again, kissing her shoulder, up to her neck and down again. She stired a little and moaned out his name.  
  
Glad about her almost complete lack of clothing, he used the hand he had wounded around her waist, to rub her tummy. She stired again and panted his name. Moving his hand slightly upwards, every so slowly, he continued tickling her ribs and moving his hand still upwards while listening to her little moans. He was amazed she was still asleep. Amazed, but in a pleasant way, considering all the opportunities...

* * *

Conan awoke in the middle of the night by some strange sounds. He opened his eyes, as an attempt to figure out where he was. Trying to move around, he found it was a hard thing to do and just then realized the arms crossed on his front. He remembered he was in Heijis bed, with her. They had slept together in his bed, she had taken him in her embrace and was still holding on to him.  
  
He looked around, worried about the source of the sound, wondering if it maybe had been some kind of stranger or intruder trying to harm her...harm them, as he heared it again. He followed the sound with his head and found himself looking at her face.  
  
Observing it for a few moments, he realized the... sad? expression on her face. It was kind of desperate and her eyes were racing underneath her lids. He heared the sound once again and recognized it as moaning, coming from her.  
  
The little boy was starting to get really worried about her as her pantings increased in speed and intensity. He saw one lonely tear run down her face and it sting in his heart. And then as she murmured a quiet and longdrawned "Shinichi" and he felt sick. His stomach and heart ached and he tried to figure out once again, what he could do to help her cease her pain and lonelyness, at least a little.  
  
He felt so powerless because he could do nothing in this state. Nothing, and he knew it! He felt not only sick, but also like crying! Laying a hand on her cheek, he felt her calm down a little. Relieved the slighest bit for the moment, he snuggled back, deeper into her embrace and let himself being drawn deeper into it by her. Behind him, he felt her heartbeat go back to normal and her breathing, too.  
  
If Ill ever get my body back, I dont know what she will do to me.  
  
Listening at her quiet moans, my hand moved upwards fullway, cupping her exposed mound. She moaned some more and as I started moving my hand on her hot flesh and as I moved my head down to kiss her neck and bite gently on it, her hand came up and held my head tightly.  
  
"Heiji!" I heared her moan and kissed her harder, now moving to her lips as she turned to lay on her back and hug me tightly, now on top of her.  
  
As I gently ended the kiss and pulled away, she held her eyes closed, a blissfully expression on her face. Then, she slowly opened them and smiled brightly at me. I felt like as if the sun rose suddenly by looking at her.  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart!" I told her and bend down to give her a kiss on the nose, while holding her sparely clothed body close.  
  
"Good morning, my love!" she whispered back to me. Then she grinned.  
  
"You know, I really could get used to waking up like this, every morning!" she giggled and I smiled at her, bending down, giving her neck a kiss and a lick, then reached underneath my body and took her hand, bringing it to my mouth, kissing it right over her ring.  
  
"Every day, my love. Every day." I said, while twining her fingers through mine.  
  
"Oh Heiji!" Kazuha whispered overwhelmed and kissed my hands that were still holding hers.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you!" I whispered back and bend down to kiss her sweetly on her lips, the sensation these word brought to me making my body glow from the inside.

* * *

Ive been awake for over an hour now. It hadnt even been light then but I could not go back to sleep. All I could think about was the person who was creating the warmth I was surrounded with, and who was holding me tightly pressed to herself. Being abused as stufftoy was not bad.  
  
While holding softy on to her arms, that were still crossed at my front, I listened to her breathing, feeling content for the moment just being near her.  
  
As the sun came out and shone on her angelic face, I turned and looked at the rays of sun playing on her features.  
  
And I could do nothing but stare at the beauty that was enchanting me, the beauty of the girl that meant more to me than anything else. The amazing beauty of the girl I loved, the girl who was waiting for me to return and to whom I gave my heart to.  
  
I saw her eyes stir again and quickly turned my head away, pretending to be asleep. I felt her waking up slowly, pulling one hand away to her eyes and rubbing them, then her head turned to look at the watch on Heijis wall. Realizing it was still early, she snuggled her hand back to my front, pulled me firmer to herself and snuggled back under the bankets, pulling them comfortably over us. She sighed and layed her head behind mine once again.  
  
I heared her sigh again after some time and hold me tighter for a second. I could feel her hearts pain sweeping over to my own. I know she was wishing me to be somebody else. How ironic, since I really was that somebody she needed but I could not tell her. I was too scared of endangering her life.  
  
I clunched my eyes close even tighter, trying to close the pain out.  
  
Soon after I felt her breathing on my neck turn to normal, realizing she had been asleep once more. I opened my eyes, ignoring the effect her breath had on me, looking emotionless, almost sad out of the window.  
  
Then nothing.  
  
Four hours later I felt her stir again and I turned to look at her. I could not hide my smile as the love for her filled my body completely at the mere sight of my girl.  
  
My heart jumped as I was gifted with one of her beautiful smiles.  
  
"Good morning, Conan- kun!" she said and leaned down to me, giving me an eskimo kiss.  
  
"Good- morning, Ran- neechan!"I said smiling, returning the gesture, rubbing my little nose gently against hers.  
  
"Slept good?"  
  
"Y- yeah..." I started. Useless saying anything else. "You?"  
  
"Yes!" she smiled at me. She always wants to be the strong one. My strong angel.  
  
"I am hungry. What did Heiji- kun say we should do?"  
  
"He said we should help ourselves. But I have another idea, Ran- neechan. Listen..."

* * *

Kazuhas blissfull expression was clear to see, as a figure was moving under the covers, on top of her. She had her head pillowed on her arms and was moaning quietly.  
  
"Right there! Yes, yes...harder.... Do it again, please.... uuughh...yessss.... "  
  
Suddenly a head came up, the blankets falling off, revealing a panting face.  
  
"Its so hot in here! So, Miss is enjoying her little massage, huh? I do think its a little infair!"  
  
"Less talking, more massaging!" she commanded.  
  
"Typical women! Not even married yet, and already ordering around!"  
  
Her foot came up and she wriggled her toes against his back, which was easy for her to do since he was sitting on her behind.  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
He went back to work, massaging gently over her shoulders and down her back, then back up again with long strokes. She let out a sound of contentment and he smiled lovingly. Heiji bend down and started kissing along the path he had already massaged, moving his kisses up and down her spine.  
  
She shuddered, enjoying every touch of her fiancé. He kissed his way down to the waistband of her panties. His hands came down and stroked her sides, moving again up and down, barly caressing the skin but making her quiver even more.  
  
He playfully slapped her butt, grinning at her shocked gasp, then kissed the spot he had hit gently to soothe any possible pain. Moving his kisses down her legs, he laughed surprised as he found himself on his back, with her on top of him. She had spun them around and was pinning him down to the bed, a look of victory on her face.  
  
"Hey," he protested weakly, "you cant do that!!"  
  
"Course I can! I can do whatever I want, you are mine now!"  
  
She grinned down at him, enjoying his gazes that was pinned on her naked upperhalf. Realizing she was looking at him, he teared his eyes away and looked into his face, flushed. She giggled lightly. He still blushed at the picture of her half naked body. It was so sweet and also it meant he liked it, didnt it? What else can you ask for?  
  
He looked full of love into her face and she held it. Then Kazuha leaned slowly down, catching his lips in a neverending sweet and gentle kiss. She pulled her hand up to his face, stroking his cheek as she deepened the kiss. His arms came both up and wounded around her warm body, holding on to her for dear life.  
  
They kissed like that for a few minutes, and just as his hand danced down her body to cup her soft behind, they heared voices from inside the house.  
  
Heiji instinctively reached down and brought the blanket up to cover her body from anyones view, her head hiding in his neck as he held her. They waited but nothing happened. Suddenly they heared knocking on the door and their heads turned towards it.  
  
"Y- yes?" he called, almost scared.  
  
"Heiji- niichan!?! Are you two finally awake? Come out, Ran- neechan and I made breakfast!"  
  
'Actually very- late- afternoon- brunch', Shinichi added in his mind, grinning inwardly.  
  
"H- hai, we.. we are coming, just a second!" Heiji screamed back, letting out a sigh of relief, then turned his face towards the girl he was still holding protectively in his arms. He was met by a smiling, angelic face he found looked even more beautiful with all her hair spread in every direction. He smiled back at her and bend slowly down, giving her another loving kiss to which she responded in kind.  
  
Pulling away, he slowly sat up and sat back so she could get up as well. She stood up and walked over to collect her clothes they had forgotten in some corner, then over to her closet to pick new ones out. Heiji just remained sitting on the bed, watching after Kazuha, enjoying the view of her panty clothed behind wriggling around the room, almost dancing, while humming a quiet song. Although he was grinning, you could make out an obvious red colour on his cheeks and she turned around to look at him and realized just that.  
  
"Ai, ai, ai, the great detective is blushing." She giggled at him, causing him to blush even deeper.  
  
Embarrassed, he stood up and ran over to her, catching her in his arms, making her squeek and laugh as he tickled her and spun her around, also laughing. Soon he sat her back on her feet, not releasing his grip on her, and kissed her again.  
  
"We really should get ready, they are waiting for us!" she reminded him soon.  
  
"Hrumghhpf!" he groaned and catched her lips in another kiss. She kissed back but soon pushed him away.  
  
"Now, dress, or do you want to have breakfast in your cute boxers? Not that I would mind, but..." she felt her ckeeks color a little and giggled at the imagination of her words.  
  
"Okay, I got your point!" he turned her around and slapped her ass playfully. "Now go and get dressed or well never leave this room."  
  
She giggled and walked over to pick her red shirt out of the closet and her blue skirt. She turned and saw Heiji pulling his shirt over his head. She just had to smile, and turned around, picking her hairbrush up and began brushing her hair as a hand stopped her. She saw Heiji in the mirror, taking the brush from her and sitting her down on her chair. Then he gently started brushing her hair and after a while, she closed her eyes, enjoying the caress.  
  
Finished, he bend down and gave her a kiss on her head. Looking in her eyes through the mirror he smiled and she returned it. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and stood up, walking over to him for he waited for her behind the door, a hand on the door- handle.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes." she answered after taking a deep breath, smiling at him. Nodding, he took her hand opened the door. Together, they walked through it, to Conan and Ran, to their new life.

* * *

"Good morning!!" Ran beamed as the couple came into the room. She had been still cooking and had been running in and out of the kitchen as they came out.  
  
"Good mooorning!!" Conan almost screamed at them cheerly, and looked knowingly at Heiji.  
  
"Morning!" both returned. After some seconds of silence, in which Conan continued looking at Heiji with this look that drove Heiji insane and he looked annoyed at the little boy, he spoke up.  
  
"Ahm... I guess we need to tell you something..." he started, blushing.  
  
"Aha?" Conan and Ran said together as Ran came to a halt next to Conan, their faces showing the same emotions and a certain presentiment.  
  
The adult couple blushed deeper.  
  
"Well, Kazuha and I... I mean... I kind of... well...you see... wow, what a nice weather! No, of course it was not what I had.. well you see.....oh... " Heiji was searching for the right words, gesturing helplessly with his arms like an idiot, making Conan and Ran raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, wondering whatever it was he was trying to tell them.  
  
"He proposed to me!!!" Kazuha beamed suddenly and held her hand with the ring up proudly.  
  
"WHAT?? REALLY?? OH THATS SO GREAT!!!" Ram almost screamed, running over and hugging Kazuha tightly, then she hugged Heiji, then she hugged both at the same time. She held both their heads to the sides of her own, and whispered to them.  
  
"I wish you all the luck on earth!"  
  
"Thank you!" Heiji smiled gently at her.  
  
"Thanks!" Kazuha had tears in her eyes as well as Ran and hugged her again.  
  
After catching herself, Ran wipped her eyes and smiled at them.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready! Want to help me a little?" she asked Kazuha.  
  
"Sure!" she answered and disappeared with Ran into the kitchen.  
  
Both guys turned and watched after them walking through the door, then looked at each other. Immediately Conan began smirking at him, raising an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Needless to say his eyes said more then his mouth ever could in this short time.  
  
"WHAT?" Heiji suddenly spoke up, not being able to stand the gaze of the little boy anymore.  
  
In the kitchen Ran turned and looked again at Kazuha. She was smiling and went to hug her friend again. Kazuha returned the hug. Both were crying out of joy.  
  
"I am so happy for you! You deserve it, dear! I knew this would happen someday and I am so glad it finally did! I am sooo happy for you!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you Ran- chan. It really means a lot to me that you are here right now!" Kazuha smiled at Ran who was still holding on to her.  
  
"So... how are you?" Ran asked her with a smirk after pulling away.  
  
Kazuha let out a long sigh. She felt like as if she was holding on to it forever, even without realizing it.  
  
"Oh jesus, I am so exited!! I mean, I would never have thought that he would... that he actually would... you know... after confessing...what was already kind of a shock to me.. but honestly... who would have thought... you know..."  
  
Ran had to smile at her blushing friend.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth I am not surprised, at all!"  
  
"Huh? How... ?" Kazuha looked confused at her.  
  
"Well, the way you two always treated each other, it was kind of obvious! I knew this would happen sooner or later."  
  
Ran smiled warmly at her and Kazuha blushed a little more, returning the smile and coming forward to hug her again as she thought that her friends words may have some truth behind them.  
  
"And besides, if you two had stayed blind and stubborn to your feelings, I would have hit you over your heads and lock you up in a room untill you two finally realized the obvious!"  
  
Both laughed and Kazuha had to tell Ran every detail of her days as Heijis girlfriend and fiancée.

* * *

Four months later Ran, Conan and Shinichi received an invitation to a special ceremony occuring in Osaka. The wedding should take place two weeks after Heiji and Kazuha graduated. It had been a beautiful, sunny day.  
  
Ran had to excuse Shinichi for he unfortunately could not make it to the wedding.  
  
Heiji took Conan to stay with him for a week so he could help him with the tuxedo and the whole preperations. Our dear Heiji was so nervous he almost chose a pink tuxedo without noticing it. He knew why he asked Conan for his help while still being in his right mind.  
  
Kazuha asked Ran to come and stay with her for a week, too, to help her choose her dress and accessories. After they had spent days searching for the perfect dress for Kazuha, they decided on a beautiful, long, white satin dress with little palepink roses on it and patterns of roses made out of white silk attatched to it. It was backfree and so long it was touching the ground and had long satin gloves, a veil with a little crown Kazuha pinned on top of her head, making her look more than ever like a real princess.  
  
Sonoko and Makoto arrived the day of the wedding, along with Eri, Kogoro, the detective boys, Professor Agasa..... they would all stay in a hotel for the night, since nobody knew how long the celebrations will take, and go back the next day, early in the morning. Except for Ran and Conan of course. The church was filled to the last place which was no wonder considering the whole Osaka and Tokyo police department participating.  
  
Everything had went just as they all had imagined it.The moment Kazuha and Heiiji said to each other "I do", nothing could prevent the tears and the sob coming from Ran. Of course she was not alone. Almost all woman had to cry, too, including the mothers of the bridal couple, because it was so sweet to see how Heiji was allowed to kiss his newly wed wife for the first time as her legal husband. Conan, who was sitting next to Ran, handled her a handkerchief, then reached for her hand and held it tightly in his little one for the rest of the ceremony.  
  
Finally it had arrived. The moment all the single women among the guesst had waited for. The bridal bouquet was about to be thrown. Sonoko seemed more exited than anybody else though, and she kind of forced Ran to go along and staand together with her and the other girls. Ran felt kind of akward but smiled and played along, listening to Sonokos argument that it would bring bad luck to have one single woman missing at this kind of traditional rituals. She had never believed in this kind of things, anyway...  
  
"Ready ladies? And dont forget! The one who catches the bouquet, is going to marry next!" Kazuha announced and turned around. Some other guest were gathered around the loud girl crowd and Conan stood with Heiji. They were enjoying the show, laughing loudly.  
  
"Just look at them. Making an elephant out of nothing! Haha, typical women!" Heiji laughed and told Conan. He could just nod and grin as Sonoko pushed Ran forward and to the others, seeing Rans uncertain face and Sonokos certain one. His grin disappeared as he observed Ran seriously.  
  
"Ready?" Kazuha asked aloud, turning a last time to look at the crazy bunch of girls, pushing each other severly in order to get a better position to catch the bouquet.  
  
"YEAAAHHH!" they all screamed in unison and Kazuha turned away once more.  
  
"Alright! Here you go!" she screamed and finally threw the bouquet into the sea of girls.  
  
"ITS MINE!" some screamed.  
  
"NO MINE!" others responded.  
  
"You have NO change!!" Satou challanged.  
  
"I want to meet my princ charming, finally!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"And I want to marry finally!!"  
  
"No, its mine!"  
  
The girls screamed and rushed and fought to get to the place where the bouquet was supposed to land. A girl raised her hands and catched it almost savely in her hands but another fell on top of her and she let it go, being pushed to the ground, so that it jumped to three other hands who could not get a good grip of it because of others pushing from all sides and lost it again.  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT, MAKOTO!" Sonoko screamed, her pose announcing victory and literaly jumped into the middle of the crowd, her arms raised in order to catch it but suddenly a small hole formed in the crowd and she fell, hard, on the ground, facefirst.  
  
Ran turned to her to see if she was alright and just as she held out a hand to offer it Sonoko in order to help her stand up, something came flying directly at her hands. Surprised she automatically grabbed it and suddenly was holding a bouquet in her hands. She blinked once, twice, then looked up puzzled.  
  
Everybody clapped their hands and Conan nearly choked on the water he was about to drink.  
  
"RAN- CHAN!!! YOU GOT IT!!! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU! THATS SO GREAT!!" Kazuha screamed and ran down the stairs to her to hug and congratulate her.  
  
Ran was still in some kind of shock, not having believed for a second she would actually get it. As she realized what the meaning of this was, she smiled a little, a rosy colour appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"You already got a husband?" a girl asked her, disappointed but not too much.  
  
Ran looked at her, needing time to comprehend the question, then blushed.  
  
"I... I... " she stopped, uncertain.  
  
Some guy behind the girls, obviously 'a little' drunken, laughed loudly and roared at Ran:  
  
"Ah, dont worry! You can use me as your husband whenever you want!"  
  
He was approaching her. Ran blushed and looked at him annoyed and angry.  
  
"Actually I already have a nice guy, so thanks ..... but no way."  
  
She turned around, still blushed and Sonoko was already in her arms, congratulating her.  
  
"Ahhh, I wish Kudo- kun would have heared that!!"  
  
"Sonoko!" Ran whispered to her, then giggled at her friends innocent face, obviously not aware of any guilt.  
  
Kazuha joined their happy little group as the girls went over into the hall. Heiji was looking at them and Conan was staring at the glass of water in his hands. He never realized Rans blushed face, shooting him a concerned look, before walking inside with the other girls.  
  
Heart heavy, cheeks red and shaking slightly, he secretly disappeared, away from the others in unknown direction, needing to get away in the first place.

* * *

"Kudo? Are you in here?" a voice called after entering the bathroom. Heiji had not to search for long, for he saw a little boy in front of the sink, washing his face.  
  
"Are you alright, man?"  
  
Conan did not react, just splashed more cold water at his face, trying to cool down, to wash this feeling away. This feeling he could not describe, but hurt him deeply. It felt like a knife cursing through his chest, over and over again, twisting.  
  
"Kudo?" Heiji walked to him and carefully layed a hand on his back. He did not flitch away. Instead, the small detective splashed water one last time over his face, ran his wet hands a few times over his hair and closed the water. Then he dried his face a little, along with his hands and sat down on the cold floor, leaning against a wall of the bathrooms, face turned upwards to look at the ceiling.  
  
Heiji walked over and sat down next to him, mirroring his actions. Neither spoke a word.  
  
"You know... I used to think... used to think that it was not hopeless, being turned into Conan. That I would for sure find my old form soon. But as time passed, my hopes slowly vanished and I became more and more aware of the pain I am causing, the more time I take. What kind of pain I am causing her, and myself.  
  
But what if I can never return?  
  
It hurts me unbelieveably to see her cry, especially over me, worrying or missing me, whereas I can see her every day, as much as I like. Its so unfair. If I were her, I am not sure how I would react, if I could forgive it. This whole thing is just so endlessy unfair to her! I am not sure I even should come back for I dont deserve her. Dont deserve being gifted with her closeness, her love. Not after all those lies I have to tell her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And you know, sometimes I get so desperate over the whole situation, I think:  
  
'hey, maybe its better if she just forgot about me and found a new guy. One who is there with her, there for her.'  
  
I mean, since I can not be sure when or even IF I will ever be able to return to her in my normal form.  
  
This thoughts are hurting me, you can not imagine how much. But it was something I would accept, in order to see her happy again.  
  
"Shinichi, dont be too hard with yourse-"  
  
"Thats not what its about, Heiji. Deep inside, it tears my heart apart, thinking about her with another man. I am selfish, I know, but even so, I would not stand in her way if she indeed found another man.  
  
"But she never...?!"  
  
"But she never did. She is still waiting faithfully for me to return. Even after all this time, she is still waiting for me. Can you imagine what it makes me feel? What I am feeling? Can you?"  
  
Heiji remained silent for a moment, thinking hard about a good answer, then smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes I can. I have somebody at home, who is counting the hours untill I return whenever I am out of the house to some case. Eagerly awaiting me, praying for my wellbeing, not sleeping untill she knows I am alright. I know exactly what you are feeling. Its an indescribable feeling, a heartmelting sensation. And I married her!"  
  
He blushed a little and Conan smiled, both still looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You can deny all you want, but it is obvious to me that you two really love each other. No need to respond to this one, just... She loves you, Shinichi, and that is why she is waiting faithfully for you. She does not want another guy, although she has many offers. So dont feel guilty because she wants only you! And also, I am sure she will wait for you to return, no matter how long you are away..." Heiji paused, then added.  
  
"Of coure, I am not saying you can take infinite time for that!"  
  
Conan giggled sarcastically.  
  
"But BECAUSE she loves you so much, I am sure she will be waiting and when the time is there, you will be reunited again. And then, you two can finally have all the happiness you deserve. Just never lose hope. Why would you, when even she doesnt?"  
  
Shinichi remained silent. He thought good about Heijis words, realizing the truth hidden behind them.  
  
"I guess you are right."  
  
Silence fell upon them again.  
  
"You know, occasionally you say really smart things. How come you are so wise all of a sudden? Side effect of marriage?"  
  
"Haha, you have NO idea!!" Heiji laughed loudly, looking down at the boy and smirking added: "Yet!"  
  
Conan just looked at him, feeling already better, a gratefull grin on his face.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Heiji and Conan- kun are? I havent seen them for a while!"  
  
"No..." was all Ran said as she looked around nervously.  
  
"Whats wrong, Ran- chan?" Kazuha asked from the chair next to her, eyeing her friend.  
  
"Nothing! I was just thinking about where Conan is..."  
  
"Conan- kun, huh? Not maybe about Kudo- kun?" Kazuha giggled.  
  
"N- no... I mean...not rea-..." Ran blushed, caught.  
  
"Ran- chan, dear, its so obvious you are in love with him. No need to deny it!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I mean, just look at the way you rejected this guy before!"  
  
"What? How..?"  
  
"What? Just because I said nothing doesnt mean I did not realize it!"  
  
She giggled at her friends blushed and embarrassed face, then layed a hand on top of Rans.  
  
"Ran- chan... dont be embarrassed! Its nothing bad to love somebody! In the contrary! Its one of the greatest sensation one can experience! Theres really nothing better than that!! Well, expect having this person love you back just as much."  
  
Ran looked with wide eyes at Kazuha, her features softened after a second and she knew there was truth behind her friends words and nodded, squeezing her hand gently.  
  
"Hear, hear!" a voice from behind them said.  
  
The girls turned around to the voice and saw Heiji and Conan standing behind them. The guys walked all the way to the girls and Heiji placed a hand on the back of his wifes head.  
  
"Are you teaching her the pleasures of love, my dear?"  
  
"Dont you mind! Its girls things." They giggled.  
  
"Where have you two been?"  
  
"Oh, the little boy just wanted to go see the huge wedding cake and then I needed to show him where the toilets are."  
  
Heiji sat down next to his wife and bend over, giving her a sweet kiss as if trying to say: I missed you!  
  
Conan walked over to the other side and sat down on the chair next to Ran.  
  
"Are you ok, Conan- kun? You look a little pale!" she asked him, worried.  
  
"Yeah, its okay. I... I just got dizzy for a second because of the great deal of people in here but its ok now."  
  
"No WONDER! You must be starving!" Heiji said out loud to Conan over the table, trying to change the topic.  
  
"Well eat in a few minutes!" Kazuha added, looking at Conan with a smile which he returned.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"You sure you are ok?" Ran asked him again in disbelief.  
  
"Yep! By the way, your dress is really beautiful, Ran- neechan!"  
  
"Really? You like it?"  
  
"Yeah!!" he answered happily.  
  
"Thank you!" she smiled at him and he smiled back, his little heart beating a little faster.

* * *

"Do you really think thats ok?"  
  
"Of course, my love."  
  
"But I have a bad feeling about it!"  
  
"Aahh, dont worry your sweet head because of such things!"  
  
"No, I am serious! What if they dont want to?"  
  
"Oh come on. The boy and I planned everything. There is no need to worry. Theyll sleep at your place this night, tomorrow morning well go and have a great breakfast together, then well go shopping, like promised, and in the afternoon well bring them to the station so they can take the train back. And in the evening, well take our plane to Greece where well spend our honeymoon!"  
  
"Oh thats going to be sooo fantastic! Ive never went to Greece before but I heared its supposed to be like SOOOOOO beautiful there!! I cant wait to explore it, together with you!"  
  
"Always, together with you!"  
  
Heiji and Kazuha arrived at the door of their destination: Heijis room. He let go of her hand and pressed her softly against his door, bending down to kiss her lovingly. Her arms winding around his neck and his came around her waist, keeping her upright and close to his body.  
  
Pulling away, he gently brushed her face with his fingers, barely able to believe his luck as her hand came to caress his own cheek while looking deep into his neverending gentle eyes.  
  
Opening the door, he sweeped her into his arms and carried her over the treshold. That was something he had always wanted to do, so this was kind of a dream of his come true. Not that Kazuha hadnt been dreaming about him doing that since first grade...  
  
It was then that she realized his room was lit in a faint light with, she guessed, about two thausand candles! She looked at him with big eyes, he just smiled back. She pressed herself tighter to him, thanking him with her eyes, kissing his cheek.  
  
He kissed her forehead after closing the door with his foot and sat her gently down on the bed, evening her beautiful dress for her and kneeled down in front of Kazuha, taking her hands in his and looking up at her with loving eyes. All she could do was look back into this eyes she had loved for as long as she could think. Eyes she was now married to, she could not believe it!  
  
"I can not believe it!"  
  
"Me neither!" he responded.  
  
"I mean, a few months ago we were like fighting our heads of as we usually do, and now here we are, married and together! Its like a dream!"  
  
"To me, too. But not because of stopping to fight with you, but because I made my dream come true by marrying it. You made all my dreams come true, Kazuha!"  
  
"Oh Heiji!"  
  
Tears were forming in her eyes as his words touched something deep inside her. She glided off the bed and also fell on her knees, now eyelevel with him. She gently wounded her arms around his neck, and hugged him lovingly to her, a few tears of happiness escaping her eyes. He moved his hands upwards, and took her in his arms, supporting her as she threw herself on him.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself today?"  
  
"Oh Heiji, it was just perfect! Just like I have always dreamed of, only waaaaaayy better! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Naahh, no need to thank me! Nothing is good enough for my lovely wife! Hey, you know what? I really love the sound of that!"  
  
"I know what you mean! My husband! giggle That sounds so great! I cant wait calling you that every day! I can do that now for my whole life!"  
  
"I know. Till death do us part!"  
  
Her fingers twined through his, their heads had been moving closer during this little conversation and she had already closed her eyes, shivering as his breath played across his face and even more at his touching words.  
  
"Yeah!" she breathed and had their lips locked in a beat.  
  
"You know, there is one thing that did not please me tonight!"  
  
She told him after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Whats that?" he asked, grinning at her, his hands still on her hips, waiting for their catchword.  
  
"My shoes!"  
  
"Nani???" he looked stupefied at her.  
  
"Yes! I feel like as if they destroyed my feet! They are simply too high!" she giggled as he looked at her in disbelief, obviously having expected a different answer from her.  
  
But soon he smiled, finding it too funny and a too good day to start a fight over nothing. It was his wedding day, after all and heck, he would seize it till the last minute.  
  
Pushing her softly so she fell back on her behind, he lifted the bottom of her dress a little and pulled her feet out of this mess of different layers of silk. Feeling like Cinderella, she smiled as he slowly pulled her shoes off and started massaging her feet with gentle fingers. Supporting her upperhalf on her arms behind her, her head fell back and she moaned in pleasure.  
  
"Does that feel good, princess?" he asked her with low voice.  
  
"Uh- hu!" she agreed, eyes closed in delight, her mind wondering about how he knew she had been thinking about the fairy tale, but immediately stopped thinking as she felt him kiss her feet, before going back to work. She smiled down at him and he grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry, could not resist!"  
  
Kazuha giggled.  
  
He went back to massaging and she felt like as if she could fly after some time. She was making little sounds of pleasure which he found very cute. However, he got a little bored and started kissing her feet and up her legs. She could feel shivers running up and down her body as he did so and wiggled her feet at him. As he reached her thights, she wriggled out of his grip and hugged him again.  
  
"Thank you, my dear husband!" she said and blushed a little, but with a content smile on her face.  
  
"You are welcome, my dear wife!" he grinned and kissed the top of her head which was resting comfortably against his shoulder. But soon he pulled away and looked into her face.  
  
"However, I do think you should get this reeeaaallllyyyy uncomfortable looking dress off!"  
  
"You do?" she raised an eyebrow at him and grinned., challenging him with her tone.  
  
"Oh yes, definitely!" he assured her, nodding, replying to the grin.  
  
"Well, if you are so sure..... !" she giggled. "You want to do the honor?"  
  
"With the greatest pleasure, mylady!"  
  
They laughed together and Kazuha stood up, turning her back to Heiji so he could get a better accees to the zipper of her dress. Heiji moved behind her. He opened her hair so they fell down on her shoulders. Brushing them gently, he pushed them aside and kissed her neck and shoulders as he pulled the zipper down slowly, the sound it made ringing through the silence of the room.  
  
She moved one hand on top of his left, that was still holding her left arm and had the other clunched to her chest, pressed tightly against her racing heart. Shivering slightly, she smiled as she felt him kiss every inch of flesh he exposed, her shoulderblades, her shoulders, her neck, her spine... he moved so slowly it drove her crazy and made her sences dance.  
  
Moving his kisses to her neck, he remained there for a moment and placed his head next to her head, kissing her cheek slowly before rubbing his against hers. Glad she could not see his blush, he gently rubbed her arms and whispered into her ear.  
  
"May I?"  
  
She nodded and let her arms sank. Shaking fingers moved up her arms, tracing her skin, enjoying every second. Kazuha closed her eyes in delight, letting the feelings he was creating in her awash her senses. He gently brushed the dress open where he had already opened the zipper, then pulled the dress down her arms very slowly, still kissing every inch of exposed skin he could access. For her taste way too soon, he had the dress of, curling around her feet like a little mountain of white silk. Accepting his offered hand, she let herself being steadied as she stepped out it.  
  
Still holding her hand, he took his time to really look at his new wife and gods, never knew this guys mouth could fall open this wide. Wonder, how hell be able to close it again.  
  
In short, he was overwhelmed of the beauty that was standing in front of him, shyly, in her white lace bra, white lace panties and her high- heeled shoes. Her sight took his breath away and it took him some time realizing she was swaying a hand in front of his face, calling his name.  
  
"Heiji?? Are you okay?" her worried voice asked.  
  
"Huuh?" Was all he said as his gaze seemed to be locked at her decoltée.  
  
Her blush betrayed her. It made clear she knew damn well where he was in his mind and inwardly giggled. She could hear Rans voice in her mind.  
  
"Do you already know what you are going to wear... you know, underneath?"  
  
Kazuhas blush had matched Rans as she had looked reather shockt at her usually so shy friend.  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"Well, after all its your wedding night, and I think you should wear something special. Something thats going to make him forget everything else, including his name!"  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
"You are right!"  
  
"Okay, lets see.. oh over there, there are nice little pieces of the perfect underwear for exactly this opportunity! Come on, you HAVE to try this one on! Oh I bet his eyes will be like sooo glued on you if he sees you in that!!!"  
  
They had spend about four hours in this bridal store, just searching for the right underwear! In the end they had decided on a snowhite, lacy bra, slight push up effect which was more to keep her decoltée in shape than to make anything she already had enough of look bigger, with little butterflies made out of silk, attached all over the stripe of the bra and on the waistband of the matching lacy panties. Both, bra and panties, had also a few tiny butterflies which seemd to be cut out of the fabric.  
  
"This looks just SO beautiful on you! Believe me, its this and only this! Hattori- kuns eyes will not be able to leave this piece of silk, believe me!"  
  
It had indeed looked amazing on Kazuha and both girls were immediately convinced it was the right thing to wear for this special occasion.  
  
And seeing Heijis face, Kazuha had to agree with her friend.  
  
It had been the perfect choice and she liked her husbands eyes admiring her.  
  
"Heiji?" she called softly, trying not to show her contentness in her voice.  
  
"You... you look AMAZING, Kazu- chan!" he could only stummer, as he looked in her face again, totally blushed after having realized where his gaze has lingered for so long.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"I am glad you like it, my love!" she said and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
After a second she wanted to pull away again but he had already wound his arms around her and was holding her up off the ground, kissing her passionately. She was caught in surprise but responded just as passionate. He walked over to the bed and layed her down, very gently, kissing her without stop. He layed then down on top of her, her warmth sweeping over to his skin and felt a tiny hand move to the top button of his shirt, slowly opening it. Holding himself up a little he allowed her to reach his shirt easier, he moved his left arm up and down her arms, caressing them gently.  
  
He moved his head away and down to kiss her neck, allowing Kazuha to catch her breath which seemd to be a hard task for her. While she had succeeded in unbuttoning his shirt completely, he was busy trying to kiss every millimeter of her skin, taking great care in neglegating nothing except the spots he knew she was really wanting him to pay his attention to but he decided to wait with that for the moment. Pushing his shirt down his arms he sat up for a moment to take it off, throwing it into some corner, then returned to his woman, kissing her cheek slowly before pulling apart, looking lovingly into her face.  
  
Her eyes seemed to be heavy, foggy with passion and desire, her cheeks were somewhat flushed, a few bangs were spread across her face and the smile she had on her red lips made him want her more and made her look more beautiful than anything else Heiji could ever imagine.  
  
'And she is mine now! All mine! Jesus!'  
  
Brushing the back of his hand lovingly over her cheeks, he brushed the bangs away and behind her ears. His eyes, shining with tenderness, looking deeply into her eyes, a soft smile on his face.  
  
She felt shudders running up and down her body at his intense gaze. She did not think it was possible to look at somebody with so much love, devotion and affection but, like often in the past and future, Heiji proved her wrong. He will never fail to amaze her, she knew that for sure since kindergarten. She could not help her hand that moved and twined in his hair, gently caressing and stroking the back of his head while holding his gaze.  
  
"I love you." The words just came out of her mouth of its own, voicing her hearts reflection.  
  
"I love you, too." He replied seriously, now stopped stroking her cheek and instead cupped it. Leaning slowly down, holding the eyecontact as long as it was possible, he brushed his lips against hers, closing his eyes in the very last moment.  
  
The kiss was so sweet, they could almost taste the honey on each others lips and a sigh escaped them. It made their heart sing, both feeling more united and loved than ever before.  
  
Soon the kiss turned from sweet and innocent to devouring and passionate, but was just as filled with love as the other. It felt like nothing else to him, having her hot and bared skin against his as their chests held contact the whole while. Suddenly her rare state of clothing disturbed Heiji as his blood began to boil. He needed to get rid of them as soon as possible, he decided, and moved his head down once more, kissing her full breasts right on top, over her bra.  
  
His direct attack had caught her by surprise and had made her jump a little. He pulled back, grinning, then resumed his action, slowly kissing her swells of flesh over the white texture, and just grinned more as he heared her moan quietly. Redoubling his efforts, he felt pride rise as she arched her back to him, silently begging for more.  
  
And hell, he would give it to her. Could he ever deny her something? Not really, duh!?  
  
Slowly, he pushed his hands beneath her back, under her bra lock, stroking her skin and then started removing her bra. Succeeded, he pulled back for a second, admiring the picture she was presenting, the pride sweeling even more inside him. Gently he caressed her breats, making her moan again and him increasing the preasure, driving her crazy with need with his almost lazy and slow touches.  
  
Soon she had enough of his teasing, and turned to sit on top of him. Reaching down, she unbuttoned his pants slowly, grinning into his face, then traced her hands up and down his muscular chest. Kazuha bend and kissed his chest, up and down, again and again, over to his neck, listening with pleasure to the light, content rumbles she could more feel than hear that were coming out from the deepths of his chest.  
  
She kissed the other side of his neck, too, then moved her kisses slowly up his chin, to his cheek then to his mouth, which she peppered with playfull, light kisses, immediately pulling away again to search for another spot on his lips she could kiss. She pulled away, kissed him, pulled away... he was almost groaning, wanting a real kiss and as she went to give him another butterfly kiss, his arms came up around her, one behind her head, one around her naked back and he pulled her head down while lifting his, catching her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she was momentarily stunned but she did not persist for longer than a second. Instead she responded to his kiss just as hungrily, holding the sides of his head between her hands. Soon after, he spun her around again, never breaking the kiss, taking domination, his weight supported on his knees which he had on both of her sides, his pants were shaked off in no time, his hand starting to rumour all over her hot skin. They were tracing gentle, light patterns down her neck, over the swell of her breasts, down her stomach, over her hips, to her tights and legs, and back up again, touching as much skin as he could reach without breaking their lipslock.  
  
Out of need to breath, he pulled away, letting her catch her breath as all she could do was pant. Heiji on the other hand was the first to recover. He started kissing her breasts directly, making her gasp loudly, moving her hands to keep his head on her bosom. Heiji then moved down her stomach, kissing it, licking, tickling gently with his tongue. Reaching her belly botton, he kissed around it, dipped inside with his tongue, then continued his kissed down another inch, his hand stroking up and down her legs without rest.  
  
In the meantime, his need for her had increased skyhigh. His arousal was more than obvious and judging from the look in her eyes and her flushed skin, she felt the same way.  
  
Heiji moved up again, looking into her eyes once more. He kissed her with all his love he had for her, trying to make clear to her that she was obliged to do nothing, not even continue if she was not ready, he would understand. She just responded by returning the kiss with as much love as she could and moving one hand down his back and into his boxers, holding on to his behind with it.  
  
He was surprised at first that she was willing to continue this, then pleased, affection, love and need for this beautiful girl filling him.  
  
Laying down on top of her once again, she angled a leg a little so that it was pressing against his side, and one of his hands went to stroke it, finally also moving beneath her panties, cupping her soft butt. Her heartbeat, that had already increased dramatically since they entered the room, was now beating so fast, she was afraid it may burst. She did not know, that her fear matched his. Also, neither could even imagine, how nervous the other was about what they knew was by now almost inevitale to happen.  
  
Pushing his hand gently downward, he freed her from her last garment, pulling it down and off her lean legs, stroking them in the progress, trying to calm her down, to take away her fear he knew she must have. Still kissing and being very gratefull to have such a loving and caring husband, she mirrored his movement, slowly pushing the remainings of his clothes off...  
  
Hours later, our newly wed couple was sleeping absolutely content and spend in each others arms, feeling more happy and complete than they ever thought was possible.

* * *

The next day passed like Heiji had imagined it. After breakfast, they had spend their day shopping, with Heiji and Conan of course complaining the whole time. In the afternoon they took their friends to the train station. It was a hard goodbye to say for Kazuha and Ran and they hugged long and hard before she finally entered the train with Conan. Conan had had a little talk with Heiji and had already said goodbye to him. Kazuha commented they were like brother. The guys did not reply and Ran only looked knowingly at them, remaining silent.  
  
"Thank you guys for coming!" Heiji and Kazuha told them through the open window of the train.  
  
"It had been a beautiful wedding!"  
  
"Indeed!" Kazuha agreed and went on: "And now its your turn! Well certainly meet again, the latest at your wedding with Kudo- kun!"  
  
Ran blushed deeply as she looked shocked at Kazuha, her mouth almost dropping open.  
  
"KAZUHA!!"  
  
"What? You already forgot the bouquet? I tell you, bridal bouquets never lie!"  
  
The girls laughed and giggled and nobody noticed the little boy next to Ran, turning his face away a little in order to hide his red cheeks, pretending to having seen something interesting in the train. Nobody, expect Heiji who grinned inwardly at the blushing boy but who felt sad for Shinichi in the same time. In some way he could not explain it but he felt almost responsible for him. Like a big brother.  
  
'Just listen at me! BIG brother, oh geez!' he thought, realizing thats how they were to each other, only with no big and little brother since they were actually almost the same age.  
  
The girls were still giggling with each other over so girl like things (the guys have no idea, Ran was asking about the succees of their lingery hunt for the wedding night..) and Heiji went over to Conan and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Dont worry. Its gonna be alright, I am sure of that! Dont lose hope! Coz if you do, then everything will be over!"  
  
Conan turned his head and looked at the tall guy.  
  
"You got me? I am serious! Just never, ever lose your hope and confidence! Believe me, just being able to tell her into her face, how much you love her, will be worth everything you are going throught!"  
  
Heiji looked at Kazuha with a loving smile, while Conan looked with wide opened eyes up at Ran, his gaze also turning soft as Heijis words reached his brain.  
  
The guys turned their heads again and looked at each other. Conan had a small smile on and nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks Hattori!"  
  
"It was nothing! Just remember what I told you and everything will turn out ok! Never forget to hold on tightly to your dreams. Some funny detective from Tokyo told me that once."  
  
Heiji blinked at Conan who nodded at him with a gratefull smile and a knowing grin.  
  
'I have this feeling, this marriage did him very good. I am happy for you, my friend.'  
  
PIEPPPPP  
  
"The train to Tokyo will depart in a few minutes. We are asking all passangers to get inside and not forget anything. All visitors please stay a few feet away from the moving train. Thank you!"  
  
"Goodbye you two! I wish you lots of fun in Greece!!"  
  
"ME too!!" Conan agreed happily to Rans comment, smiling brightly at them.  
  
"Thank you!" the married couple replied together.  
  
"I am sure your marriage will be so great! Lots of luck for you two again!"  
  
"Thank you, Ran- chan!" Kazuha replied this time and Heiji joined her.  
  
"Well see each other again, soon! For sure!!" Kazuha added.  
  
"You bet!" Ran replied and the train started moving. Kazuha and Heiji were waving and Conan and Ran were leaning out of the window and waving back. Almost too far away to talk, Ran screamed at Kazuha, her hand next to her mouth, making the words reach a longer distance, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"And remember you promised to make ME godmother fiiirssttttt!!"  
  
Conan giggled, and Kazuha and Heiji blushed deeply. While her gaze was more one of pure shock, his gaze seemed to me a more surprised one as he looked at Kazuha with big eyes.  
  
"Youre already deciding on a godmother for our children?"  
  
She was blushing deeper and kept looking at her suddenly very interesting shoes.  
  
"Well, it was actually a joke we made.. and she is just t- teasing and besides..." she trailed off, the rest too embarrassing for her to say.  
  
He just laughed a little and placed an arm around her, holding her close to him, showing her without words that its okay.  
  
"Lets go home!"  
  
She smiled and placed an arm around his waist, holding on to him as they walked out of the station together.  
  
"Okay!"

* * *

"Its really great!"  
  
"Yeah! Look how beautiful! All those fields, with the sunflowers swaying gently in the game of the wind, the sky is so blue, the sun is shining brightly... its just perfect!"  
  
"I am glad you convinced me to come with you for a walk, dear!"  
  
"I am glad you came with me! With you here its much more pleasant! Way nicer!"  
  
"Oh Kazuha!" he said and bend down, kissing his loving wife beside him.  
  
She smiled at him and then resumed walking.  
  
"I cant believe were already married for three whole years now!!"  
  
"Me neither! Time passed soooo fast!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And next week its the wedding of Ran- chan and Shinichi- kun! You CANT believe how happy I am for them!!It was about time!"  
  
'Oh I can! You would not believe what it took him to do so... but I am more happy than anybody else they finally made it!'  
  
"Yeah!" was his comment as he looked over the yellow fields, imaging his friends sheaky voice as he had called him, telling him he had finally made it! Destroyed the organisation and returned to his normal form.  
  
"And you know what? He confessed his love for her the same day he returned! And two days later he already proposed to her! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Wow!" Heiji said, pretending to have no idea.  
  
'Of course he had been that fast. Having to life beside her for so long has increased his desire to be with her for real, a lot. I knew he would make it someday! Well done, Kudo! Well done, my friend!'  
  
"Say, we are walking already for half an hour... you should sit down, no need to exhaust your body so much!"  
  
Heiji said and was already looking around for a bench or another oportunity for her to sit down.  
  
"Heiji! Stop it, will you?! I am not sick for heavens sake!!"  
  
"No." he said matter of factly, smiling at her. Suddenly he fell to his knees in front of his wife, hugging her midsection lovingly, a soft expression on his face.  
  
"But pregnant..." he kissed her round belly. "And I..." he kissed it again, "have to..." he kissed the right side "...take care..." he kissed the other side, "...of you two!"  
  
With a blissfully expression on his face, he finished the words and then layed his head gently against her stomach, pressing his ear gently to it like as if listening to the conversation the little being inside is may trying to have with his daddy. His hands were holding her wife lovingly, stroking with one hand up and down her back, the other hand touching the other side of her huge stomach.  
  
Kazuha smiled down at Heiji with love shining throughout her whole face. She lovingly twined her hand in his hair, holding his face to herself, her other hand laying on top of his right one that was resting against her stomach.  
  
'You make my dreams come true!' both thought.  
  
The ring on her finger, the symbol of their wish to spend their lives together, symbol of their neverending love, was shining, almost glowing, in the sun.

* * *

The end  
  
(actually its the beginning but.. oh well, you all know what I mean )

Dedicated to my sweethearts!! 3- mix forever!!!

The picture to this story, SO Kawaiiiiiii:

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=311392&sort=zeichner


End file.
